


To Fuck Or Not To Fuck

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bottom!Daehyun, M/M, Top!Youngjae, bc yES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae has to deal with a sex-crazed Daehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> _(Hella creative title right thurrr~)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I don't just write DaeJong ♥

 

 

Youngjae could hear soft whine and the frustrated ruffling of blankets from the other bed across the room. Daehyun was still awake. A smile curled around Youngjae's lips when he heard bare feet sleepily shuffling across the floor, then one of their cabinets was opened and Youngjae's grin got wider. The older was raiding his secret snack stash again.  
  
Youngjae silently sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes before gazing over at the slim figure standing a few feet away by their desk. Unlike Youngjae, who felt comfortable in sweatpants and a shirt, Daehyun slept in nothing but his shorts, something Youngjae was always happy about. He smirked, carefully slipping out of his bed and towards the older who was still standing by the desk, his back facing Youngjae. He tiptoed closer, risking a glance over Daehyun's shoulder, finding him cutting himself a slice of cheesecake.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked, teasingly breathing against Daehyun's neck.  
  
The older jumped in surprise, a small yelp coming over his lips and he almost dropped his slice of cake. Almost. Jung Daehyun never drops food.  
  
"You're sneaky for someone who's chubby", he said cheekily.  
  
Youngjae grinned, stepping even closer and placing his hands on Daehyun's slender hips, gently kissing his neck while trapping him between his body and the desk.  
  
"And you're feisty for someone who was begging to have my dick up his ass not even an hour ago", he replied, getting a soft whine from Daehyun.  
  
"You didn't do it, though", he pouted and Youngjae smiled.  
  
"Can't have you limping tomorrow."  
  
"Still!"  
  
"Still no."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Are you sure you're the older one here, baby?" Youngjae asked, amused by Daehyun's childish behavior.  
  
"Don't forget that I'm your hyung, Youngjae." Daehyun replied, pouting again and elbowing the younger into the guts.  
  
"Don't forget that I had you screaming my name in one of the vocal studios not even three days ago... Daehyunnie."  
  
Even in the dark room Youngjae could see the blush dust over Daehyun's cheeks and down his neck and he grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around and gently kissing his lips.  
Daehyun struggled a little but Youngjae ignored it, only holding him closer, circling his arms around his hyung's waist and lower back. After a few seconds Daehyun gave in, leaning against Youngjae's warm body and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Daehyun's lips were soft and warm against Youngjae's, still carrying the faint sweetness of the cheesecake. He parted his lips and Youngjae happily took the chance, slipping his tongue into a warm, wet mouth, where the sweet taste of the cheesecake was stronger. He traced his tongue over Daehyun's teeth, meeting with his tongue before pushing deeper, running it over the roof of Daehyun's mouth, earning a muffled moan from the older that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Youngjae knew exactly what the older was trying, so he forced himself to pull away from Daehyun's mouth, finding both of them panting. Daehyun licked his lips with a smirk.  
  
"You always taste so good", he whispered, but Youngjae shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
"We're still not going to have sex, Daehyun. We should go to sleep."  
  
The older pouted, defeatedly dropping his gaze.  
  
"Can I at least sleep in your bed then? Please?"  
  
Daehyun's voice was soft and low, pleading and sweet, the exact tone that worked so well on Youngjae and he obviously knew that.  
  
"Well..." Youngjae hesitated, but Daehyun was giving him his big, pleading puppy eyes and so he nodded. "Fine, you can sleep in my bed then."  
  
The older smiled happily, slipping out of Youngjae's embrace and hurrying over to the bed, flopping down and burying his face in the pillow. When Youngjae stepped closer he heard him inhale deeply against the fabric.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked when he laid down and Daehyun turned to give him a smile.  
  
"Sniffing your pillow", he answered matter of factly. "You smell nice."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Shut up, you love me."  
  
Youngjae chuckled softly into the darkness, feeling Daehyun inch closer, throwing an arm over his chest. The older boy's body was warm against his side and when Youngjae moved his left hand, that was trapped between them, he could lightly trace his fingertips over the soft skin of Daehyun's stomach, getting a faint, shuddering breath from the older.  
  
"Y-youngjae..."  
  
He retreated his hand again, only to have the other press his body even closer against his own, and Youngjae could feel Daehyun's rapid heartbeat pound against his upper arm. His skin tingled when the older moved his lips close to his ear, whispering in a low, sultry voice.  
  
"Youngjae." He felt fingertips lightly dance over his chest now. "I want you... I want to have your hands on my body... your lips on my skin. I want... to feel you so badly..."  
  
Youngjae shuddered, Daehyun's voice and words sending his blood straight to his crotch, setting his body on fire. But he knew he had to resist, as hard as it would be to force himself.  
Even though he was younger he was the responsible one in this relationship. Daehyun could be really... reckless and careless sometimes, and he was more than a little sex-crazed. Not that Youngjae would mind, usually not, but he's promised Yongguk to keep it low and to get lots of sleep these days, because they had an exhausting schedule. So when he felt Daehyun's tongue slowly make its way down his neck he forced himself to shove the older away once again with gentle force.  
  
"Dae, I'm serious", he said softly, using the pet name because he knew that it would keep the older calm. "We shouldn't have sex tonight, we should sleep, Yongguk will seriously kill both of us if we're tired tomorrow... so no funny business anymore."  
  
Daehyun stared back at him with a pout on his soft lips.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Daehyun."  
  
"Why don't we-"  
  
"Daehyun."  
  
"Can I blow you then?"  
  
For a second Youngjae was speechless, stunned into silence by Daehyun's blunt words. He saw the gleam in the older boy's eyes, carrying a mischievious sparkle, and he couldn't help but nod when Daehyun licked those perfect lips of his.  
  
The blanket was pulled away swiftly and Youngjae pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Daehyun reach over and turn on the small lamp on the wall next to the bed, flooding the room with warm, dim yellow light. Youngjae felt Daehyun shift, sitting between his legs and looking up at him with a sly smirk on his lips, before gazing down at Youngjae's crotch, eagerly fumbling around with his sweatpants.  
  
"Whoever invented drawstrings for sweatpants... tsk, I bet they never gave a blowjob."  
  
Youngjae chuckled, adrenaline flooding his system when Daehyun finally pulled his sweatpants and boxers down. The older didn't say anything, but Youngjae could see the familiar, excited look on his pretty face that would always appear in situations like this.  
  
Youngjae's heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his breaths already started to come at a faster pace. He felt a pleasant twist in his stomach when Daehyun's left hand wrapped gently around the base of his cock and he tried not to blink when Daehyun leaned down. The older boy made sure to stare up at him through thick, black lashes when he darted out his tongue, playfully lapping at the tip of Youngjae's cock, tasting the salty skin and the sweeter pre-cum that was already leaking out.  
  
A heavy wave of pleasure washed over Youngjae and he felt himself shudder when Daehyun slowly nibbled down his whole length before slowly dragging his flat tongue up the underside again. He moistened his lips with his tongue before slowly, oh so slowly wrapping them around the tip of Youngjae's cock, curling and brushing his warm, soft tongue against the sensitive skin, changing between a slow circular motion and small licks up and down.  
  
"Shit, Daehyun..."  
  
The older hummed in reply before pulling back and flashing a bright smile, then he lightly wrapped one hand around the length in front of him and pressed it towards Youngjae's stomach. Leaning down again he placed his lips against the base before slowly tracing his tongue along the underside of the cock from the base, all the way up the tip, nibbling and lapping at the soft skin and driving Youngjae insane with his teasing. As soon as he reached the tip he wrapped his lips around it again, getting another deep moan from the younger.  
  
"D-daehyun, I swear-ah!"  
  
A sudden, hard suction cut off Youngjae's cussing and he groaned deeply. Daehyun kept working his tongue around the younger boy's tip while wrapping his left hand around his length, slowly jerking him up and down with gentle pressure. Just when Youngjae thought the pleasure couldn't get any better he felt the older boy's free right hand cup his balls. lightly squeezing them and runing his fingers around them and Youngjae subconsciously bucked his hips with a loud moan.  
  
"D-damnit, you little... hn~"  
  
Looking down out of hazy eyes Youngjae could see the familiar sparkle in Daehyun's big eyes and he knew that if it wasn't for the cock between his lips, the older would literally be grinning triumphantly like a cheshire cat. Instead, Daehyun slipped his mouth further down, his lips closing tightly around the length before he started sucking. Hard. His cheeks hollowed and the warm insides of his mouth slid against the soft skin of Youngjae's cock when the older started bobbing his head. He took a moment to breath through his nose every few seconds while sliding his lips lower and lower everytime he went down, taking more and more into his mouth until he had to remove his hand from Youngjae's length to deepthroat him completely.  
  
"G-god... fucking... damnit!"  
  
Youngjae moaned when he felt Daehyun's throat close around the head of his cock and he bucked his hips, getting the pleasant tightness again. He knew that the older wouldn't complain, he never did. Daehyun had closed his eyes, holding his breath because his epiglottis closes off his windpipe everytime the younger boys length brushes down the back of his throat. The older would swallow a few times, letting the muscles of his throat massage Youngjae's cock before pulling back, breathing through his nose while curling his tongue around the tip in his mouth. He repeated his actions, skillfully switching between deepthroating, sucking, humming and gently jerking Youngjae's length with one hand when he was busy licking his tip.  
  
Youngjae was panting and moaning, a tight, hot coil slowly filling his lower stomach and he subconsciously thrusted into Daehyun's warm mouth with small, shallow hip motions. He could tell that he was close to his climax, so he reached down with one hand, running his fingers through Daehyun's soft hair before gripping it tightly, holding the older in place and guiding his movement.  
  
Youngjae tried to mutter words, but all he could get out between his moans were incoherent syllables, so Daehyun groaned slightly in surprise when the younger delivered a rather hard thrust as he climaxed hard without a proper warning, moaning loudly. His cum filled the older boy's mouth and he felt Daehyun slowly lick him clean before pulling away and Youngjae carefully took his hand out of his hair.  
  
"Now that was nice", he panted, watching how Daehyun licked his lips and wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb. "You've gotten better."  
  
"I've always been perfect", the older replied with a smirk while pulling up Youngjae's pants again. "Born without a gag reflex, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember..."  
  
Youngjae chuckled and turned off the light as they once again settled down on the bed, this time to seriously sleep. The digital alarm clock next to his bed told him that it was almost one in the morning and hell, they had to get up in less than five hours.  
  
"Jae?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You owe me one."  
  
"I'll buy you food."  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
"I want to lick honey off your cock the next time."  
  
"What? That shit is sticky..."  
  
"Well, it'll take a lot of effort and time..."  
  
"You're incredible."  
  
"I know. You love me."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Suddenly he felt Daehyun move and the light was turned on again. Youngjae frowned, watching with a puzzled expression how the older sat up. When he suddenly had him sitting on his crotch, something clicked in Youngjae's head and he narrowed his yes.  
  
"Daehyun, seriously. We're not- agh!"  
  
Again Daehyun cut off Youngjae's complaint, this time by grinding his ass down against his crotch, slightly rolling his body with a seductive smirk.  
  
"But Jae~"  
  
Youngjae groaned when he felt himself getting hard again.

 

 


	2. Intercourse

 

 

"Daehyun, we're not going to have sex!"

The older completely ignored Youngjae's hissed complaint, plump lips nibbling down his jaw and slender hands pinning his wrists into the wrinkled sheets. Warm puffs of breath fanned over Youngjae's neck, making his hairs stand on end and prickles run down his spine. He could tell that his body was already giving in. Fuck.

"I'll keep you awake all night anyways," Daehyun purred next to his ear, a sleek tongue tracing the shell. "So you might as well get something out of it too, Jae."

"S-something?"

Youngjae's voice caught abruptly in his throat when Daehyun spread his legs a little wider, rolling his ass against his crotch. The bolts of pleasure shooting through his nerves were eventually the last straw, causing him to snap. If Daehyun really wanted it, he'd get it.

Despite being a glutton the older was rather light, making it easy for Youngjae to switch their positions, pushing Daehyun into the mattress with a hand on his chest. Leaning down until their noses almost touched, he waited until it looked like the other was about to say something, then he shut him off with a passionate kiss. He didn't mind their teeth clicking together in the mess when Daehyun parted his lips. Tongues trailed each other, finding a hungry, fast pace, pleasure on both ends. Kissing Daehyun was always mindblowing, literally and metaphorically taking his breath away and eventually leaving Youngjae with the older boy's taste boiling hot in his stomach.

"No more talking," he ordered as soon as he broke away, and Daehyun nodded eagerly, arching his back and shifting a little to aid Youngjae in stripping both of them out of the few clothes they were wearing. "One word and I'll stop."

Another nod followed and a smirk played around Youngjae's lips. Now he remembered why he always liked this. Daehyun could be so invitingly submissive when he was horny.

Youngjae straightened up a little, momentarily taking in how he was kneeling between Daehyun's spread legs, the insides of the older boy's thighs brushing slightly against his hip bones when he shifted a little. The younger let his gaze travel upwards, over the milky expanse of Daehyun's stomach, muscles tense. His chest was rising and falling in a fast, steady rhythm, his fingers were curled into the sheets on either side of his slender waist, arms bent. His cheeks were flushed red from the heat that was filling the room and consuming both of them, his puffy lips parted for small, quick pants, dark eyes glazed over with lust. It was an inviting sight, the epitome of what Youngjae would consider sexy, making him completely forget about Yongguk's words.

"Turn around."

Youngjae noticed how husky his voice sounded as he barked out the command much rougher than he actually intended, but then something flickered through Daehyun's eyes that was hard to pinpoint. If Youngjae had to, he'd say it was somewhere between curiosity and arousal, mixed with something akin to surrender, a default reaction of the older when being confronted with dominance. It made Youngjae's cock twitch with excitement.

He watched Daehyun turn around on his stomach, lying flat down when Youngjae pushed him down with a hand on the small of his back. Placing his palms on the pillow on either side of his head, Daehyun rested his cheek against the cool fabric. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but then he just exhaled, remembering the first order. Youngjae chuckled and brushed his knuckles against his cheek. Shifting a little to straddle the older's thighs, Youngjae leaned down a little, palms resting against either side of Daehyun's waist, before letting them brush upwards over the back of his ribcage, thumbs tracing the small bumps of his spine. He lowered his lips to the soft skin where Daehyun's neck and shoulder met, kissing it gently before letting his teeth sink into it, sucking and drawing a small whine from the older. It took him barely a few seconds to make a violet mark appear, tainting the otherwise flawless expanse of skin. Youngjae slowly let those markings trail down Daehyun's smooth back, almost like a line of small tattoos, each one drawing hushed moans and whimpers from the male beneath him. It was fun to tease Daehyun, especially when he wasn't allowed to say anything to complain.

Nonetheless, Youngjae's own arousal was reaching new, painful levels just from the way Daehyun was gasping and squirming, so after a few minutes he pulled away and reached for a small bottle hidden in a box in the drawer of his night stand.

Youngjae didn't waste much time on prepping, because Daehyun was impatient and every single one of his whimpers and gasps carried a sublimial message to finally bring it on. By the time the younger was pumping three finger knuckle-deep into Daehyun's trembling body, they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Removing his fingers, Youngjae heard a small whine of disapproval coming from the other boy, making him chuckle faintly.

"What, I thought you want my dick."

Daehyun's only reply was a slight shake of his hips, accompanied by a needy moan. Clearly an invitation, Youngjae concluded in his head, and this time he sure wasn't going to tease. That'd only be torture for himself too.

The small responsible voice in the back of his head managed to remind him to use a condom and he noticed how his hands were a little shaky with arousal as he fumbled the small foil square out of his wallet lying on the nightstand. After ripping it open and stretching the condom over his cock he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting a generous amount of the clear liquid into his palm and covering his whole length with it. He took a second to let his gaze trail over Daehyun's slender body, stretched out invitingly on the wrinkled sheets, legs spread and ass raised in just the right way, making Youngjae's cock throb in his hand. He sure scored high with his boyfriend.

Kneeling behind the older, between his spread thighs, Youngjae let his palm brush over the small of Daehyun's back, trailing a few small kisses up his spine.

"Ready?" he asked softly and Daehyun turned his head, stretching his neck far enough to get a glimpse of him and give him a smile and a nod, dark eyes flickering with need.

Youngjae's hand slipped upwards a little, around a thin waist to get a firm grip on the older boy's hips, as he aligned himself with his other hand, slowly pushing forward. An almost melodic mewl of pain slipped over Daehyun's parted lips, but he held through until Youngjae was completely inside, breath taken away by the heat and tightness of Daehyun's body.

"Fucking... shit," he hissed, his second hand now joining the first on the other side of Daehyun's hips, holding firmly to steady himself a little as he gave the older a moment to adjust.

It didn't take long until Youngjae felt him relax around his cock, muscles unclenching just enough to allow him to move. And move he did, going slow at first and simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies moving together. Daehyun was quiet for a few moments, chest down and ass up, lips pressed shut, eyes trained on the headboard in front of his face, eyebrows furrowed and hands tightly holding onto the pillows under him as he shifted his raised hips a little, stretching and squirming for the most comfortable position.

It wasn't hard to find it, because by now they knew each other inside out, so Youngjae had no troubles managing the right angle for his thrust and, within seconds, turning Daehyun into a moaning mess.

He kept abusing the older boy's prostate, cock sliding in and out with perfect accuracy, and Youngjae felt more than a little proud that it was him who always managed to bring out this side of Daehyun, the wild, loud, slutty one. Youngjae loved it, letting the triumphant feeling add to the pleasure coursing through every fibre of his body, caused by the older boy's tight heat engulfing his length.

The temperature of the room seemed to reach a hundred degrees and more, both of them lost deep in immense pleasure coursing through their minds, making them blind to anything else that was not the respective other. All too quickly, Youngjae felt a familiar pressure burning hot in his lower stomach, so he forced himself with all his remaining willpower to slow down, despite the almost desperate whimper he received in return. Going at a slow, almost languid pace now, Youngjae let his palms trail up Daehyun's body again before closing his hands around the older's, pressing them into the pillows as he let his chest lean against Daehyun's damp back to kiss the side of his neck.

"Turn around," he commanded rather softly after a moment, letting go of the older and pulling back.

He heard a small groan slip up Daehyun's throat when he pushed himself up and around, shifting a bit on the messed up sheet before spreading his legs again, reaching out his arms in a wordless plea that Youngjae didn't even attempt to deny.

Instead, he leans over the older, lips finding each other in a heated kiss, Daehyun's arms wrapping around his shoulder as if to hold him close. With one hand balancing himself on the mattress, Youngjae used his free hand to align himself again, this time pushing into the older boy without feeling any resistance. Immediately, the heat was back, pretty much squeezing him into total bliss, and Daehyun's teeth digging into his bottom lip told him that he had accidentially hit the older's prostate straight on with his first try. Youngjae chuckled against Daehyun's lips, but it was barely more than a strangled huff as he picked up speed again, the rapid sounds of slapping skin filling the dimply lit room.

Underneath him, Daehyun was arching his back with every thrust, moans and gasps spilling endlessly over his abused lips, and the sight alone could've probably made Youngjae cum right there, but he held back with all his might. He wanted to see Daehyun come first, because that was no doubt one of the most beautiful sights Youngjae ever had the honor to come across in his life.

With his cock lodged against the older boy's prostate, Youngjae kept his eyes trained on Daehyun's dark ones, pupils dilated so much they looked almost black instead of brown, eyelids fluttering with every deep thrust he received. Daehyun was very vocal about his pleasure, going from small pants, gasps and hissed whimpers to loud, high moans that could probably be heard outside the room too. Not that Youngjae actually cared, he was too far into the pleasure by now. Nonetheless, he managed to be impressed that the older hadn't said a single word until now, not once breaking the command he'd received earlier. Deciding to drop it, Youngjae delivered another harsh thrust, making the boy beneath him cry out.

"Do you want to come, Dae?" he asked with a low, strained voice, and Daehyun nodded almost frantically. "You h-have to tell me."

"I-I - please, can I... Jae, p-please, I w-want to... come..."

Daehyun's sentence was broken down into breathy pieces by loud moans ripping from his lips everytime Youngjae thrusted deep into him, but at least he managed to bring it out halfway coherent, his voice hoarse and needy, so the younger gave a smirk and a nod that resulted in a small, thankful sob slipping up Daehyun's throat.

The next seconds were a haze of pleasure, with Daehyun's whole body tensing and arching beautifully, and Youngjae held back just long enough to witness the pure ecstasy clouding the older boy's eyes and forcing a loud, wanton moan out of his throat as he came hard between their bodies, thick ropes of white painting his stomach and chest. His walls clenched tightly around Youngjae's length and finally the younger let go, feeling a blazing wave of heat burn through his mind, blurry colors flaming through his vision as he came, still buried deep inside his boyfriend, slowly riding out his climax with lazy thrusts, head tipped forward and forehead resting against Daehyun's shoulder.

After a few moments everything came to a complete halt, and all that Youngjae could hear was their breathless pants and his own blood rushing loudly in his ears. Trying to calm down again he took deep breath, hearing faintly how Daehyun tried to do the same next to his ear, but obviously the weight on his body didn't give him that freedom. Youngjae shifted to move off the older, but arms around his neck still held him in place.

"Don't," Daehyun whispered softly into his ear, small pants tickling the side of the younger boy's neck. "Not yet..."

Youngjae felt tired, but the way Daehyun held onto him tightly made him stay in his spot, taking calmer breaths now while covering the older's shoulder and neck with fleeting kisses. A small laugh hit his ear and he finally lifted his head, finding Daehyun's bright smile right in front of him.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Daehyun gave a small shrug.

"I love you, Jae."

For a moment Youngjae stared dumbfounded, because in all honesty he'd expected some cheeky reply, but without wasting another second he smiled.

"I love you too."

"Can I... really sleep here tonight?"

Youngjae chuckled and nodded, finally straightening up and slowly pulling out. He discarded the used condom and watched Daehyun stretch for a few tissues to clean up any mess they had made, before the older pulled him back under the warm blankets and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Keep your hands out of my pants this time, Daehyun," Youngjae warned, only to feel a breathy laugh hit his neck.

"You're not wearing any, though..."

"I swear, if you make another move on me tonight I'll make you sleep in one room with Yongguk the next time and you know he snores like a grizzly bear with sinus infection."

A small gasp resounded from the older boy curled up next to him.

"Wow, you're so heartless."

Youngjae closed his eyes and grinned sleepily to himself.

"I know, sleep now."

 

 


End file.
